


Héroes en Hogwarts o Harry Potter y Los Héroes Extranjeros

by Kurolff_Kah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, One Punch Man Manga, Trabajo en Progreso, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolff_Kah/pseuds/Kurolff_Kah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de vencer a Lord Boros, Saitama y su discípulo Genos entran inmediatamente a una nueva aventura que envuelve magia, un colegio y un nuevo Lord del que nadie se atreve a decir su nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuera de Japón

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene beta, así que son libres de apuntar cualquier error ortográfico, gramático, etc. 
> 
> El sumario se irá actualizando conforme avancen los capítulos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia:
> 
> -Las ciudades de la A a la Z están dentro de las 40 ciudades de la prefectura de Saitama en la Isla Honshu de Japón.  
> -Los dementores son un poco diferentes.  
> -Aunque este es un crossover, el cambio de algunos eventos lo hará ligeramente AU, y los personajes serán algo OOC pero no permitiré que se salgan del canon.
> 
> La duda respecto a los dementores estarán en los siguientes capítulos.

Después de vencer a Lord Boros, Saitama se retiraba del lugar con una expresión sombría.

La pelea fue la mejor que tuvo desde que se volvió fuerte como para alargarla un poco pero no le dio satisfacción.

"Espero que Genos aún esté en una pieza".

Había visto al _kaijin_ de 4 caras… ¿o eran 5?, no importa, lo vio merodeando abajo antes que se apareciera el tipo vestido de caballero del Rey Arturo.

El _kaijin_ no se veía muy fuerte, así que era mejor dejarlo en manos del caballero de la mesa redonda; el samurái, el anciano Bang y otros miembros de la asociación se estaban acercando al lugar de todos modos.

Ni la caída de la nave lo sacó de sus pensamientos como para ver uno de los hoyos en el suelo —superficie de la nave— provocados por el combate.

Para cuando _despertó,_ se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre escombros y polvo.

—Creo que debo poner más atención donde camino. —Dijo a nadie en particular.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse, vio algo rojo y casi enterrado en los escombros debajo de sus muslos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó antes de agarrarlo con los dedos y jalar.

Creyó oír el efecto de sonido de cuando se encuentra un nuevo ítem de un videojuego de su infancia al notar que en su mano alzada tenía una bufanda; no era solo roja, tenía rayas doradas y era gruesa con pelos en los extremos.

—¡Qué suave! —Expresó con un suspiro al frotarla en su cara—. Y cálida también.

Ya no tendría que usar a Genos como calentador cuando sintiera pescar un resfriado.

Mientras tanto, Genos y los demás héroes clase S —menos Lai, un clase A— corrían por sus vidas.

De todos los enormes pedazos de edificios y concreto que Tatsumaki lanzó a la nave con su telekinesis, alguno debió dar en su punto débil y ahora caía sobre la destruida Ciudad A. Nadie excepto Genos —quien lo sospechaba—, sabía la verdad.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo Silver Fang puede ser tan veloz? —Exclamó Metal Bat al ver la enorme delantera que les llevaba el anciano.

—¡No es momento de ser competitivo! —Regañó el Samurái Atómico quien iba atrás ayudando a Lai.

—¡ _Angel_ _Dash_! —Gritó Puri-Puri Prisoner como si fuera a aumentar su velocidad actual.

—¡Oye Maricón! ¡No corras delante de mí, eres lento! —Le gritó Metal Bat.

Puri-Puri Prisoner lo ignoró y volvió a gritar: —¡ _Angel_ _Dash_!

—¡Solo dices tonterías! —Gritó Metal Bat exasperado.

Cuando la nave finalmente impactó en los restos de Ciudad A, ocasionó un breve pero fuerte viento que le faltó poco para ser huracán y un terremoto que por suerte no afectó más de fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

—La nave ha caído. —Dijo Genos sin poder creerlo aún.

—Supongo que debemos ir. —Le dijo Darkshine antes de trotar hacia la nave.

En el interior de dicha nave, Saitama aún seguía sentado en los escombros.

—¿Mmh? Dejó de temblar.

Se puso de pie y se abrió camino con su puño hacia el exterior.

—Oh, estoy afuera.

—¿Cómo saliste de la nave espacial? —La verdadera pregunta hubiera sido _cómo_ entró en primer lugar pero eso fue lo que Darkshine pudo articular de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh? Alguien salió… —Murmuró para sí Tatsumaki quien se encontraba volando cerca y se aproximó a ver—. ¿No eres él clase B que quería té antes?

Ciertamente recordaba un calvo simplón que la ignoró y se había sentado con Demon Cyborg en la reunión.

Saitama no dijo nada, no esperaba encontrar a nadie, nadie excepto tal vez-

—¡Maestro!

—¡Hey, Genos!

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ya terminé aquí. Vámonos. —Dijo Saitama a modo de respuesta antes de emprender camino con Genos al lado.

—¿Derrotó al líder de la nave?

—Sí, era muy fuerte. —Saitama alzó el puño a la altura del pecho—. El más fuerte con el que me he enfrentado.

—Entonces si usted no hubiera venido, la tierra hubiera estado en grave- ¿Eh? ¿Y esa bufanda, maestro?

—¿Esto? La encontré en los escombros de la nave.

Genos sujetó uno de los extremos y le hizo un análisis con su computadora integrada.

—Parece que es solo una bufanda de lana de oveja.

—Es una bufanda gratis.

A Darkshine le incomodó ser ignorado pero por su propia seguridad, decidió alejarse antes de ser parte del daño colateral que causaría la ira de Tatsumaki cuando se recobre de su shock.

El calvo realmente tenía valor —y mucho— para ignorar a alguien tan poderosa, rango 2 de la clase S no menos.

—Tal vez debería llevarla con el Dr. Kuseno para-

—¡Alto ahí! —Resonó una voz chillona y furiosa.

—¿Eh? —Alcanzaron a decir cuando se detuvieron. Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Tatsumaki siguió gritando en rápida sucesión.

—¡No sé cómo lo hiciste pero-! ¡¿En serio te infiltraste a la nave _tú_ solo?! ¡¿Un clase _B_?! ¡¿Cómo te-?!

Después de 20 palabras Saitama ya no prestaba atención. Había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

"¿Qué haremos hoy para cenar?"

Genos en cambio, ardía en furia con cada insulto que la mocosa verde e impertinente dirigía a su maestro. Cuando los insultos comenzaron a referirse a su calvicie…

—Oi, Genos. —Le dijo Saitama con un —muy— ligero toque en el pecho con el codo para llamarle la atención.

Genos solo giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su maestro, la expresión de su cara se mostraba sombría.

"¿El maestro está tan enfadado que le pedirá que la incinere? No. Él no era capaz de tal violencia, no con fuego de todas formas. ¿Amenazarla, tal vez? Sí, eso es seguro". La planeación de su amenaza casi hizo que no escuchara la orden del maestro.

—Vámonos a casa. —Dijo Saitama de forma casual, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Genos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él y Saitama salieron disparados por los aires girando como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado. Tan rápido como empezó, dejaron de girar y cayeron en picada.

A unos pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo, Genos soltó la bufanda y se preparó haciendo una pose para caer en sus pies. Saitama solo movió las piernas simulando caminar como un acto de reflejo; sintió que la fuerza de la caída iba disminuyendo.

—¡Oi, Genos! ¡Camina en el aire!

—¿Eh?

—¡Sólo házlo!

Como buen alumno, Genos obedeció. Sintió casi al instante como el descenso se suavizaba.

Al final, el aterrizaje fue como caer después de dar un gran salto.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Saitama a nadie en particular mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Estaban parados en la acera frente a una de tantas casas similares, muy limpias y con un cierto parecido a las casas de la edad media que vio en uno de sus mangas favoritos. Hacía un calor terrible como en Ciudad Z, se veía una o dos personas a lo lejos en la calle y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

—Según mi GPS, estamos en la calle Privet Drive del pueblo Little Whinging en el estado de Surrey, Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra? —Expresó Saitama sin poderlo creer del todo—. Esa mocosa debió estar realmente furiosa para mandarnos a volar fuera de Japón. "Con razón la fachada de este lugar".

"No creo que haya sido Tatsumaki, ella seguía insultando al maestro Saitama cuando _algo_ nos jaló por los aires.

La sensación fue como si un enemigo me hubiera sujetado un gancho en el ombligo y este gancho tuviera una soga atada del que me halaban con gran fuerza por los aires a una larga distancia. No sentí ningún tipo de dolor pero sí fue bastante desagradable, creo que fuimos succionados por un tornado y la forma en que aterrizamos aquí... Todo esto es muy extraño, como si fuera un acto magia pero no puedo molestar al maestro solo con suposiciones..."

—¡Oye, Genos! ¡He estado llamándote por casi 2 minutos!

—Me disculpo, maestro. —Dijo Genos inclinando la mitad del cuerpo hacia delante—. No era mi intención ofenderlo.

—Ya, olvídalo. —Le dijo Saitama restándole importancia antes de sacar de uno de los bolsillos secretos del pantalón algo plástico en forma de tarjeta que desdobló paso a paso para revelar una bolsa de supermercado donde guardó su nueva bufanda.

—Este calor es horrible, —comentó—. Vamos por un helado.

—Sí, maestro.

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo te llaman 'Big D'?

—¡Cierra la boca!

Por la calle Magnolia pasaba el infame Harry Potter, un delincuente juvenil que —según contaban sus tíos a la gente—, asistía a una institución especial para delincuentes como él. Su desaliñada apariencia solo _confirmaba_ su reputación. Iba acompañando a su fornido y poco inteligente primo Dudley porque éste era su toque de queda: la hora que se le diera la gana de regresar a la casa, era la hora correcta, cualquier minuto después era muy tarde para Harry.

—Es un buen apodo ¿sabes? —Dijo Harry sonriendo como si fuera un buen chiste—. Aunque para mí sigues siendo ' _IckleDiddykins_ '.

—¡Dije que cerraras la boca! —Siseó Dudley cerrando sus manos de jamón en puños.

—¿Saben cómo te llama tu mamá?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Y así continuaron las provocaciones de Harry, no era el modo que hubiera preferido descargar sus frustraciones respecto a sus amigos, Sirius, Hogwarts, _Voldemort_ … en estos días molestar a Dudley era la única salida que tenía de momento.

Y Dudley hacía un constante autocontrol para no responder con los puños, aunque podía tirar al piso fácilmente al enclenque de su primo, la varita escondida en los bolsillos del pantalón se lo impedía.

Aún con la existencia de la regla de no hacer magia fuera de esa escuela, nada le aseguraba que no sería convertido en cerdo o hincharse como globo y salir volando si se le daba la gana.

Doblaron a la derecha por el estrecho callejón donde Harry vio por primera vez a Sirius y era un atajo entre la calle Magnolia y _Wisteria_ _Walk_. Estaba vacío y mucho más oscuro que las calles que unía porque allí no había farolas.

—Te crees un hombre por la cosa que llevas, ¿cierto?

Harry sonrío de nuevo.

—No eres tan estúpido como te ves, ¿eh? pero supongo que si lo fueras no serías capaz de caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo…

Harry sacó su varita. Vio a Dudley verlo de reojo.

—No tienes permitido usarla, —dijo Dudley de una vez—. Lo sé, te van a expulsar de esa escuela de fenómenos si lo haces.

—¿Cómo sabes que no han cambiado las reglas, _Big D_?

De nuevo, este era el motivo por el que Dudley no podía golpearlo.

—No han cambiado, —respondió, aunque no se oía convencido. Harry solo rió en voz baja.

—No tienes las agallas para enfrentarme sin ayuda de esa cosa, ¿no es así?

Al diablo las consecuencias, si no podía golpearlo al menos podía devolverle sus burlas sacándole en cara los lloriqueos que tenía que soportar algunas noches, especialmente la noche anterior.

—De hecho, no eres así de valiente en la noche.

—Esta es la noche _Diddykins_. Es como lo llamamos cuando se pone así de oscuro.

—¿Y yo soy el estúpido? ¡Me refiero a la hora de dormir!

Dudley dejó de caminar y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirando a su primo. No veía nada en su cara aparte de esa sonrisa de haber triunfado.

—¿A qué te refieres a que no soy valiente a la hora de dormir?

Hora de la revancha.

—Anoche te oí, —dijo Dudley despacio, casi sin respiro—. Estabas hablando dormido. _Lloriqueabas_ …

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Harry aunque sabía la respuesta. Anoche visitó el cementerio nuevamente, en sus sueños.

Dudley soltó una burlona carcajada y después, usando un tono molesto y chillón de niño asustado dijo: —"¡No mates a Cedric! ¡No mates a Cedric!" ¿Quién es Cedric? ¿Tu novio?

—Mientes. —Respondió Harry de forma automática, sabía que Dudley no mentía. ¿De qué otra forma sabía de Cedric?

—"¡Papá, ayúdame! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Papá!" —Dudley hizo un sonido patético y lastimero.

—Silencio, Dudley. —Dijo Harry entre dientes—. Te lo advierto.

—"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vengan a ayudarme! ¡Él mató a Cedric! ¡Él va a-!" ¡No me apuntes con esa cosa!

Dudley retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared del callejón, Harry le apuntaba al corazón con la varita. El odio de 14 años hacia Dudley se juntaba, la tentación de lanzarle maldiciones hasta que se arrastrara a la casa de sus tíos se hacía más grande a cada segundo.

¿El peor caso de acné? ¿Unas orejitas y cola de cerdo? ¿Una comezón que lo haría rascarse hasta sangrar…?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Amenazó—. ¿Me entendiste?

—¡Apunta a otro lado!

—Te pregunté si entendiste.

—¡Apunta a otro lado!

—¡¿Me entendiste?!

—¡Aparta esa cosa de— !

Dudley soltó un extraño y estremecedor grito ahogado, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada.

Algo le pasó a la noche. De pronto el cielo lleno de estrellas se quedó negro, sin nada de luz: de las estrellas, de la luna y el resplandor de las farolas que había en los extremos del callejón.

Tampoco había sonido; el murmullo de los autos, el susurro de los árboles que se mecen con el viento, el ocasional maullido o ladrido de la mascota de algún vecino, nada.

El clima hasta entonces templado y agradable, se volvió repentinamente frío. Un frío glacial que poco a poco calaba hasta los huesos.

Estaban rodeados de una total, silenciosa, impenetrable y fría oscuridad. Como estar encerrados dentro de una refrigeradora.

Por un momento, Harry creyó haber hecho magia accidental como el incidente de la serpiente, pese a que se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas; entonces cayó en cuenta que no tenía el poder de apagar las estrellas. Intentó ver algo a los lados pero esta oscuridad lo dejó totalmente ciego.

La voz aterrorizada de Dudley le llegó a los oídos, no se había movido de la pared.

—¿Q-qué haces? ¡Detente!

—No estoy haciendo nada. ¡Cállate y no te muevas!

—¡No p-puedo ver nada! ¡Estoy c-ciego! ¡Es-!

—¡Que cierres la boca!

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el frío, volvió a intentar ver algo a su alrededor sin moverse de su lugar. Aun abriendo los ojos lo más que podía no cambiaba nada.

Algo terrible se le vino a la mente, le llegó tan fuerte como los escalofríos que sentía.

"Era imposible… no podían estar aquí… no en _Little Whinging_ …" Agudizó el oído, los escucharía antes de verlos.

—¡L-le contaré a papá! —Chilló Dudley—. ¿D-dónde estás? ¿Q-qué estás h-ha-?

—¿Quieres callarte? —Siseó Harry—. Intento es-

Se quedó callado. Acababa de escuchar lo que más temía.

Había algo en el callejón aparte de ellos, algo que hacía largas, roncas y vibrantes respiraciones. Sintió una fuerte sacudida de terror que lo mantenía quieto, sin hacer nada.

—¡Basta! ¡Detente de una vez! ¡Te voy a golpear! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Cállate, Dudley!

En el instante, Harry sintió algo impactar en un lado de su cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo y su varita salió volando. Unas lucecitas blancas aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Primero la ventana, ahora Dudley, dos veces en una hora sintió que se le partía la cabeza.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Dudley! —Gritó Harry, el dolor le hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

De manos y pies, Harry buscó su varita con desesperación. Oyó a Dudley que se alejaba dando tumbos contra la valla del callejón, tambaleándose.

—¡Dudley, regresa! ¡Vas directo hacia él!

Se oyó un chillido espantoso, el ruido de los pasos de Dudley cesó. Al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió un frío espeluznante detrás de él que solo podía significar una cosa: había más de uno.

—¡Dudley, mantén la boca cerrada! ¡Sin importar lo que hagas, solo mantenla cerrada!

De repente, escuchó pasos que venían hacia el callejón y una luz apareció en el suelo del lado izquierdo, alguien se acercaba y no venía solo. ¿Era Sirius y alguien más? ¿Ron y los gemelos?

La luz marcaba vagamente la silueta de Dudley en el suelo con una gran y espantosa figura flotando encima.

—¡Dudley!

En un segundo, la luz que antes iluminaba fuera del callejón ahora le cegaba. Usó su brazo para tratar de proteger su vista.

Dos tipos extraños aparecieron, uno de ellos se movió tan rápido que apareció frente a él.

De la impresión, Harry cayó sentado, apoyándose en las manos, no notó que luz era más tolerable para la vista.

* * *

Cuando Saitama vio al gordito siendo atacado por un kaijin que parecía fantasma, no tardó en apartarlo.

Notó que sin querer le dio un susto a un chico con lentes en el suelo pero no le tomó importancia. Por la cara de tonto tenía el gordito supuso que llegó un poco tarde.

— _No te muevas._ —Oyó decir a Genos a sus espaldas con el _kaijin._

Puso al gordito sentado en el suelo.

— _Oi. ¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó un poco inseguro.

El gordito no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movía.

Harry reconoció el idioma japonés por las series animadas y películas con subtítulos que Dudley veía en casa cuando el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia no estaban. De momento no recordaba como llamaban a esas animaciones japonesas.

— _¡Shōkyaku!_

Un rayo de fuego salió disparado hacia el cielo y se oyó algo caer al suelo.

Saitama giró el torso hacia su izquierda para ver si Genos eliminó al _kaijin,_ dejando ver a Harry también.

El dementor estaba en el suelo, no tenía cabeza ni hombros, como si se las hubieran cortado...

"O desintegrado," pensó Harry al recordar el rayo de hacía segundos.

Humeaba mucho, se sentía un fuerte y desagradable olor a basura quemada.

De la palma de la mano derecha de Genos salía una hilera de humo gris. Con la otra iluminaba a su objetivo eliminado y a su maestro.

Saitama se enderezó y se puso de pie, caminó hacia delante pasando de Harry. Antes de que este pudiera preguntar —aunque quizás no le iban a entender— sintió otro frío repentino, más fuerte que el anterior y en aumento.

Se había olvidado del otro dementor y aún no tenía su varita.

—¡M-mi varita! —Balbuceó frenéticamente y continuó la búsqueda con la vista.

La encontró a cerca de su pie derecho. La tomó, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Una figura alta como de 2 o casi 3 metros y encapuchada se deslizaba rápidamente hacia el tipo que ahora estaba a unos pasos delante de Harry. La figura estaba suspendida sobre el suelo, no se le veían los pies ni la cara, eran tapados por una túnica, y a medida que se acercaba podía ver detrás, a la distancia la luz de la noche.

Harry se acercó un par de pasos pero Saitama extendió el brazo sin quitar la vista del dementor, impidiendo el paso. Una bolsa de compra que Harry no había notado hasta entonces, se balanceaba en la muñeca izquierda.

— _No te acerques_. —Le dijo Saitama serio—. _Yo me encargaré._

Harry no entendió sus palabras pero sí su gesto. Retrocedió un poco aunque se mantuvo cerca con el brazo tenso, listo para levantar la varita por si acaso.

"¿Qué piensa hacer? No tiene varita".

Entonces recordó de nuevo el dementor quemado. "¿Acaso va a- ?"

— _Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi._

—¿Qué-?

Harry no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y soltar sonidos extraños como si las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Si esto fuera una caricatura, su quijada probablemente estaría en el suelo.

Lo que su mente procesó fue: múltiples puños que aparecieron de lanzar uno y la mitad del dementor estalló en pedazos.

Apenas si pudo darse cuenta que la luna y las estrellas regresaron a la vida. Las luces de las farolas y los sonidos de la calle (autos y mascotas de los vecinos, el movimiento de los árboles por la brisa) también regresaron.

"Ese hechizo parecía un movimiento de combate de las artes marciales en las animaciones japonesas. En la vida real, nadie sería tan rápido como para crear la ilusión de varios puños".

Pero no escuchó los pasos apresurados que llegaban detrás de ellos.

"Para causar un gran daño en el dementor, los puñetazos debieron ser sólidos. Y si lo fueron..."

—¡Harry! —dijo una voz casi sin aliento.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta mientras Genos iluminó a la persona que recién llegó.

Era la señora Figg, la vieja vecina chiflada. Estaba jadeando en la salida del callejón. El canoso cabello grisáceo se salía de la redecilla, una bolsa de compras se balanceaba en una muñeca haciendo ruidos metálicos y tenía las zapatillas de tela mal puestas, mostraba los talones.

Harry se apresuró a esconder su varita _._

—¡No guardes eso, niño idiota! —Gritó la señora Figg mientras se acercaba a Harry—. ¿Y si hay alguno más suelto por aquí? ¡Oh, voy a matar a Mundungus Fletcher!


	2. La Señora Figg

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry sin entender.

—¡Él se fue! —Dijo la señora Figg—. ¡Se fue a ver a alguien por un lote de calderos robados! ¡Le dije que lo iba a despellejar vivo si se marchaba y mira ahora! ¡Dementores! ¡Qué suerte que puse al señor Tibbles en el caso! ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Vete a casa! ¡Oh, los problemas que va a causar esto! ¡Voy a matarlo!

—Pero... —La revelación de que su chiflada vecina sabía lo que eran los dementores supuso para Harry una conmoción casi tan grande como encontrarla cerca del callejón pero no menor a la aparición de los japoneses.

—¿Es usted una- una bruja?

—Soy una Squib, no puedo hacer magia como Mundungus sabe muy bien, así que ¿cómo iba a ayudarte a defenderte de los dementores? Te dejó desprotegido, cuando le advertí-

—¿Este Mundungus me estuvo siguiendo? Espera- ¡Era él! Desapareció enfrente de mi casa.

—Si, si, si. Por suerte dejé al señor Tibbles debajo del carro por si acaso y después vino a avisarme, pero por el tiempo que llegué a tu casa, ya te habías ido- y ahora- oh, ¿qué va a decir Dumbledore?

—¿Conoce a Dumbledore? —Preguntó Harry mientras se le quedaba viendo.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. ¿Quién no conoce a Dumbledore? Pero debemos irnos, no seré de ayuda si vienen más- ¿Quienes son ellos? no parecen muggles pero Dumbledore no mencionó nada sobre enviar más ayuda.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Harry más confundido—, ellos solo aparecieron y le salvaron la vida a Dudley y a mí de los dementores.

—¿Alguno conoce a Dumbledore? —preguntó la señora Figg a los extraños presentes.

— _¿Ah?¿Nanda?_ —Preguntó el que estaba detrás de Harry.

Ahora que estaba de frente a la luz y sin ningún peligro inmediato. Harry podía ver al hombre que le salvó la vida.

Era un poco más alto que Harry (como media cabeza), posiblemente de la edad de Bill Weasley, los rasgos de su cara mostraba que en efecto era japonés y su expresión era la que el tío Vernon solía llamar 'Cara de Póker'. Tenía la cabeza rapada, sucio de la cabeza a los pies y vestía un traje como de los superhéroes de los cómic que lee Dudley pero rasgado, como si viniera de un combate.

El traje era amarillo y de cuerpo entero, un poco holgado en lugar de pegado al cuerpo, guantes y botas rojas, cinturón negro con una hebilla circular dorada y una capa (o lo que quedaba de ella) blanca, sujetada desde el pecho por dos broches circulares plateados.

Este hombre no daba la impresión de ser un superhéroe pero después de ver lo que podía hacer...

Espera, Harry conocía esa expresión. Estaba claro que no sabía inglés.

—Señora Figg, no creo que-

—No conocemos a ningún Dumbledore. —Respondió Genos en perfecto inglés.

— _¿Entiendes lo que dice la anciana?_ —preguntó Saitama mientras se acercaba a Genos.

— _Estudié inglés en la secundaria,_ —respondió Genos—. _Y el doctor Kuseno instaló en mi sistema el idioma inglés británico y el americano además de Alemán, Español, Francés y Ruso._

— _Oh_.

A diferencia del hombre de la cabeza rapada, este parecía salido de una serie de ciencia ficción.

Era un poco más alto que el de la cabeza rapada, cabello rubio, corto y desordenado; también de rasgos asiáticos, quizá un par de años mayor que Fred y George, usaba unas raras lentillas negras que cubría todo el ojo con pupilas amarillas y brillantes (¿lentillas mágicas?), el cuello era cubierto con una tela ceñida o látex color negro.

Camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros; lo que más resaltaba en él eran sus brazos que estaban cubiertos por una armadura de metal con hombreras incluidas y los guantes multifuncionales le recordaron a Ironman.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Genos y él es mi maestro, Saitama. —Respondió el rubio—. Somos héroes y trabajamos para la Asociación de Héroes en Japón.

—¿Héroes? —Preguntaron la señora Figg y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Genos cabeceó.

—Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia como había visto en las series—. Mucho gusto en conocerlos y gracias por salvarnos a mi primo y a mí.

—Mucho gusto, Potter-san. —Dijo Genos.

—Prefiero que me llamen Harry, por favor.

—De acuerdo Harry-san. —Se dirigió a Saitama y le dijo—. _Maestro Saitama, el muchacho_ _dice que se llama Harry Potter (Hari Poteru) y nos agradece por salvarlo a él y a su primo. Y prefiere que lo llamemos Harry._

— _Ah, no hay problema. Hari-kun._

—El maestro dice que no hay problema.

—Él es mi primo Dudley. —Dijo Harry señalando a su primo que seguía sentado en el suelo. —Y ella es la señora Figg, mi vecina. Adora los gatos.

—Arabella Figg, mucho gusto. —Dijo la señora Figg con un cabeceo.

—Mucho gusto, señora Figg. —Y nuevamente Genos se dirigió a Saitama—. _El muchacho que salvó primero se llama Dudley (Dodiri), es primo de Harry-san y ella es la Señora Arabella Figg (Arabera Figgu), su vecina y adora los gatos._

— _Mucho gusto,_ _Obāsan._

—El maestro Saitama dice 'mucho gusto'.

—Bien. —Dijo la señora Figg mientras se acercaba a Dudley que aún seguía sentado en el suelo, inmóvil—. Si pueden enfrentar dementores, pueden ayudarme a llevar al chico a su casa-

Sujetó uno de los brazos de Dudley y trató de hacer que se levantará.

— _Maestro, la señora quiere que la ayudemos a llevar a estos chicos a su casa. Dice que puede haber más de estos kaijin que ella llama dementores._

Saitama se encogió de hombros y dijo: — _¿Por qué no? Tal vez podremos preguntar por un sitio donde pasar la noche._

—¡Levanta tu gordo trasero del suelo, inútil pedazo de humanidad!

Saitama se acercó a Dudley y le dijo algo a la señora Figg.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—El maestro quiere le deje encargarse del muchacho.

—Oh.

La señora Figg soltó el brazo de Dudley y retrocedió mientras Saitama lo cargó al hombro derecho con facilidad, como si fuera un saco de papas.

Entonces, como si la señora Figg acabara de recordar por qué estaba histérica en primer lugar, tomó Harry de la muñeca izquierda y lo jaló hacía _Wisteria Walk._

—¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más!

—Espere, Señora Figg. —Se apresuró a decir Harry— No creo que sea buena idea dejar los cadáveres de los dementores.

—¿ _Cadáveres_ de _dementores_? ¿De qué tontería hablas?

Harry señaló al cadáver más cercano que era el quemado y después al desmembrado por la mitad. —Esos son dementores _muertos_.

Poco a poco caía en cuenta de toda esta bizarra situación pero tenía que controlarse hasta regresar a su _habitación_.

—Seré una squib pero no ignorante. ¡No puedes _matar_ dementores! Solo ahuyentarlos con un encantamiento que funciona.

—A mí me también me cuesta creerlo pero fui testigo de la muerte de uno.

—¡Bien!

La señora Figg soltó la muñeca de Harry para sacar algo de su bolsa de compras. Sacó una bolsa grande de basura y se la ofreció al rubio.

—Por favor, deposita esos cadáveres en esta bolsa. No deje nada que los muggles puedan encontrar. Tal vez Dumbledore tenga a alguien quien pueda hacer una autopsia.

—De acuerdo.

"¿Autopsia?"

Harry conocía la palabra pero nunca la había escuchado en el mundo mágico. Tal vez tenía otro nombre o había un encantamiento para eso. La señora Figg era una squib, así que lo conocía por el tiempo que había vivido en el mundo de los muggles o lo vio en alguna serie/película forense en la televisión popular.

Sospechaba que él no era el único que necesitaría tiempo a solas para digerir todo esto antes de dormir.

—Los cadáveres están en la bolsa.

—Muy bien. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Tomó a Harry de nuevo de la muñeca izquierda y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia _Wisteria Walk_ con los japoneses siguiendoles el paso.

—Manténganse todos alerta. Y tú, mantén alzada la varita. Olvida el Estatuto Internacional Secreto ahora, ellos ya lo hicieron. —Dijo la señora Figg con un cabeceo en dirección de Saitama y Genos—. Ya estamos en grandes problemas, podemos ser colgados por un dragón como por un huevo. Y ni hablar de el Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Magia a Menores de Edad… Esto es lo que Dumbledore se temía.

—¿Por qué no me dijo antes que es una squib? —Le preguntó Harry a la señora Figg, ya acostumbrado al paso de ella—. Todas la veces que llegué a su casa- ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

—Ordenes de Dumbledore. Estaba supuesta a echarte un vistazo sin decir nada, eras demasiado joven. Siento haberte dado un tiempo miserable pero los Dursley nunca te hubieran dejado ir si pensaban que disfrutabas mi compañía. No fue fácil para que lo sepas… Pero oh, mi- —Dijo dramáticamente tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre por un momento—. Cuando Dumbledore escuche de esto- ¿Cómo pudo irse Mundungus? Él estaba supuesto a estar de guardia hasta medianoche- ¿En dónde esta? con lo que pasó- No puedo hacer aparición-

—Tengo un búho, se la puedo prestar.

—¡No lo entiendes, Harry! Dumbledore tiene que actuar lo más rápido que le sea posible, el Ministerio tiene sus propios medios de detectar la magia de los menores de edad, ya lo deben saber-

—No he hecho nada de magia. —Interrumpió Harry.

La señora Figg se detuvo abruptamente y tomó a Harry de los hombros.

—¡¿No hiciste magia?! —preguntó histérica—. ¡¿Cómo te defendiste de los dementores?!

—No lo hice. Había perdido mi varita, estaba en el suelo buscandola. Dudley estaba recibiendo el beso del dementor… Puede preguntarles. —Dijo Harry señalando con su mano extendida—. Si no fuera por ellos, estaría perdido... O-oh si hubiera encontrado antes mi varita, entonces hubiera hecho el encantamiento Patronus.

—¿Nada de magia?

—Nada. Aún cuando tenía mi varita, no me permitieron hacer magia.

—Entonces estamos salvados. —Suspiró de alivio la señora Figg— Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore- ¡Mundungus Fletcher, voy a matarte!

Se escuchó el sonido de un estallido y el aire se llenó de un fuerte olor a alcohol y tabaco viejo cuando un hombre regordete, barba descuidada sin afeitar y con un andrajoso abrigo se materializó ante ellos. Llevaba en la mano un bulto plateado que Harry reconoció al instante como una capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué pasó, Figgy? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a la señora Figg, a Harry y a los tipos que llevaban al hombro a Dudley y una gran bolsa de basura. —¿Estos, quienes son? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de mantenerse encubierto?

—¡Te daré tu encubierto! —gritó la señora Figg—. ¡Dementores! ¡Eso pasó, inútil y escurridizo ladrón!

—¿Dementores? —Repitió horrorizado—. ¿Dementores aquí?

—¡Sí, aquí, montón de guano de murciélago! ¡Aquí! —Chilló la señora Figg—. ¡Dementores que atacaron al chico en tu guardia!

—Demonios… —Expresó apenas audible, volteó a ver a los extraños como si se acabara de acordar de algo—. ¿Y ellos? —Señaló.

—¡Ellos! —continuó chillando la señora Figg—. ¡Se enfrentaron a los dementores y evitaron que Harry hiciera magia!

—¡Oh! ¿E-en serio? —dijo bastante incómodo—. E-eso es buena noticia. Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore.

—Oh, definitivamente hay que avisarle. ¡Pero no cambies el tema! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ir a comprar calderos robados cuando te dije no lo hicieras?¡

―Yo... Bueno, yo... Era una muy buena oportunidad de negocios…

La señora Figg le acertó un golpe con la bolsa de las compras en el cuello y parte de la cara. Mundungus se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, intentando protegerse cuando ella lo siguió golpeando.

Harry estaba seguro que la razón del sonido metálico era porque la bolsa estaba llena latas de comida para gatos.

—¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Deténgase, vieja loca! ¡Alguien tiene que ir a informarle a Dumbledore!

—Por. Supuesto. —Dijo la señora Figg entre cada golpe. —Quién. Mejor. Que tú. Para. Eso. Y Dile el. Por qué. No. Fuiste de. Ayuda.

—Relájate, Figgy. Me voy. Me voy.

Con otro estallido, Mundungus se desvaneció.

—¡Espero que Dumbledore lo _mate_! —Dijo la señora Figg furiosa—. Vamos. ¿Qué esperan?

Esta vez la señora Figg no arrastró a Harry por la muñeca, solo se adelantó mientras Harry la seguía al lado, con Saitama y Genos detrás.

—Señor Genos, llevaremos a Harry a la puerta. —Dijo la señora Figg cuando llegaron a Privet Drive—, es la casa nº4 de esta calle. Es por si aparecen más de ellos cerca.

—Entendido.

—Oh por todos los cielos, Harry. Qué catástrofe...

Genos repitió la indicación en japonés para Saitama.

—Lo que tuviste que enfrentar solo...

— _¿Oh? ¿No fue frente a esa casa donde aterrizamos?_

—Dumbledore dijo que evitaramos que hicieras magia a toda costa...

— _Sí, es verdad. Muy observador. Como se esperaba de usted, maestro Saitama._

—Fue un golpe de suerte que no tuviste que hacer magia y hay dos dementores menos por aquí.

—… Entonces... Dumbledore me tenía vigilado?

—Por supuesto. —Contestó la señora Figg impaciente—. ¿No creías que te dejaría andar solo por aquí después de lo que pasó en Junio? Santo cielo, niño, me dijeron que eras inteligente… Bien. Señor Saitama, puede bajar al muchacho. —Dijo cuando llegaron a la casa.

Genos repitió el mensaje en japonés y Saitama bajó a Dudley mientras Harry lo sostenía poniendo un masivo brazo de este sobre sus propios hombros.

—Espero que alguien se ponga en contacto contigo muy pronto.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —Preguntó Harry rápidamente.

—Me voy directo a mi casa. —Dijo la señora Figg mirando alrededor de la oscura calle y estremeciéndose—. Necesito esperar por más instrucciones. Sólo quédate en casa. Buenas Noches. Señor Genos, señor Saitama, ustedes vienen conmigo.

—¡Esperen, no se vayan aún! Quiero saber si-

Pero la señora Figg ya había ido junto con los héroes.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó Harry en la dirección que tomó. Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer a quien estuviera en contacto con Dumbledore y unas cuantas a los japoneses respecto a su magia sin varita. Pero se los tragó la oscuridad. Dudley seguía recargado en su hombro, de forma lenta y dolorosa Harry continuó su camino por el jardín número cuatro.

La luz de la puerta frontal estaba encendida. Harry guardó la varita dentro del cinturón de su pantalón, tocó el timbre y escuchó los pasos de la tía Petunia acercándose hasta que se abrió la puerta.

* * *

—Pasen adelante. —Dijo la señora Figg después de abrir la puerta de su casa en _Wisteria Walk._

Saitama y Genos se adentraron, un extraño olor a repollo los invadió. La señora Figg cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ir a la cocina.

—Tomen asiento, prepararé un poco de té.

—¿Qué hago con la bolsa de los cadáveres?

—Déjalo al lado del sofá. Oh sí, señor Saitama, necesita lavarse la manos.

— _Maestro, Figgu-san dice que debe lavarse las manos._

Saitama dejó su bolsa en el sofá y siguió a la señora Figg a la cocina, se quitó los guantes y los metió en un bolsillo del pantalón antes de lavarse la manos en el lavaplatos mientras la señora Figg buscaba el té en la despensa. Ella le pasó una toalla y después regresó a la sala, se sentó a la par de Genos en el sofá.

Los gatos de la señora Figg que los veían desde las escaleras se acercaron. Saitama trató de acariciar uno pero este le siseó y salió corriendo. Uno se quedó sentado al lado del sillón frente a ellos, los otros se fueron.

— _Parece que no le agrado ni a los gatos británicos._ —Murmuró Saitama.

Genos lo miró fijamente. — _Este gato, creo que nos vigila._

— _Somos desconocidos en la casa de su dueña._ —Comentó Saitama—. _Aunque no lo parezca, los gatos también protegen a sus dueños._

Se escuchó el sonido de algo que picoteaba en una ventana de la cocina y una ventana —la misma quizá— abrirse.

Después de un par de minutos más, regresó la señora Figg con una bandeja de té y unos sándwiches, la dejó en la mesita de centro.

—Espero les guste el té de Jazmín. —Dijo mientras servía las tazas—. ¿Leche, azúcar?

—Así está bien para ambos, gracias.

—¿No endulzan su té?

— _Gracias._

—No. Nuestro té no requiere de nada dulce, aunque estamos acostumbrados a su sabor.

—Adelante, tomen un sandwich.

Los sándwiches eran de salmón y crema, no sabían mal.

—Diganme, caballeros. ¿Qué los trae aquí en _Little Winging_?

—No lo sabemos.

—¿No lo saben? —Parloteó la señora Figg—. ¿Iban de paso?

—No. Algo nos trajo aquí.

—¿Y no saben que es?

Genos cabeceó.

—¿Podrían explicarme?

— _¿Genos, que pasa?_ —Preguntó Saitama con la boca llena.

— _Figgu-san quiere que le explique lo que nos trajo aquí._

— _Resume y no entres en detalles. Aún en otro idioma no soporto que hables demasiado._

— _Sí, maestro._

—Bien. Todo empezó cuando íbamos a casa después de detener unos invasores en Japón, —Genos sintió de alguna forma que no era buena idea usar la palabra 'alien' o 'del espacio exterior'—, una heroína de la Asociación detuvo nuestro camino y empezó a insultar al maestro-

—Espera. ¿Son alumno y maestro? —La señora Figg había pensado que oyó mal la primera vez en el callejón.

—Sí. Mi maestro me entrena para ser más fuerte.

"Si es así, y si lo que dijo Harry sobre los dementores es cierto, el señor Saitama podría entrenar al muchacho".

—Ya veo. Prosiga.

—Como le decía, una heroína empezó a insultar al maestro alegando que ella hubiera podido detener a los invasores sin ayuda. El maestro la ignoró y cuando dijo que nos fuéramos a casa, _algo_ nos arrastró hasta aquí, aterrizamos en la acera frente a la casa de Harry-san.

—¿Eh? ¿Frente a la casa donde vive Harry?

—Sí. Recorrimos el lugar hasta que mis sensores detectaron 4 formas de vida: 2 humanas y 2 no-humanas. Le informe al maestro y él dijo que fuéramos. Antes de acercarnos, todo se puso oscuro y se oían gritos usé mi linterna y continuamos, encontramos a Dudley-san en el suelo con un dementor sobre él y otro dementor que estaba del otro lado del callejón, Harry-san estaba de manos y pies gritando hacia Dudley-san. El maestro Saitama alejó a Dudley-san del dementor y yo le incineré la cabeza y parte de los hombros. El otro se aproximaba detrás de Harry-san y el maestro se encargó de eliminarlo.

—¿Ahí es cuando yo llegué?

—Así es.

—¿Qué hechizo usaron?

—¿Hechizo?

—Sí, hechizo. ¿O de qué forma matarían un dementor?

"No escuché mal cuando ella y Harry-san hablaron de magia".

—Usé mi cañón de incineración y el maestro Saitama usó su gran poder en puñetazos consecutivos.

"¿Cañón de incineración? ¿Puñetazos consecutivos?" Pensó la señora Figg. "No sé pero suena a magia sin varita. Si es que usaron magia"

—Dijo que algo los trajo aquí, entonces no tienen donde quedarse, ¿cierto?

—Así es. ¿Podría decirnos donde se puede rentar una habitación?

—No diga tonterías, tengo una habitación extra donde pueden pasar la noche, si no les molesta compartir.

—No queremos molestarla.

—Para nada. Después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que hicieron por Harry.

—Muchas gracias, no tenemos ningún problema en compartir habitación

— _Maestro, Figgu-san nos acaba de ofrecer una habitación para pasar la noche en agradecimiento por ayudar a Harry-san._

— _Oh, que bien._

—Vamos, les mostraré su habitación.

Saitama y Genos siguieron a la señora Figg arriba de las escaleras, a la segunda puerta a la derecha. Cuando la abrió, les mostró una habitación modesta, un poco más grande que la sala de su apartamento en Ciudad Z, la cama era lo suficiente grande para los dos.

—La puerta de la izquierda es el baño, no tengo pijamas pero sí unos camisones de dormir de mi difunto esposo. Dejen la ropa en el cesto, las lavaré después y también remendaré su traje, señor Saitama.

—Gracias, señora Figg.

Genos repitió lo que ella dijo en japonés.

 _—Tomaré un_ _ba_ _ño primero._ —Dijo Saitama antes de salir.

— _Muy bien, maestro._

* * *

La señora Figg, se preparaba para dormir, no fue difícil remendar el traje del señor Saitama —excepto la capa, estaba más allá de toda reparación— y ahora estaba tendida a secar con la ropa del señor Genos.

Interesantes personas.

En el primer mensaje que recibió en la cocina, Dumbledore quería que averiguara su presencia y se lo reportara en la misma lechuza que se quedó en la ventana de la cocina hasta que le envió el mensaje que escribió mientras buscaba los camisones en el ropero.

En el segundo mensaje que recibió mientras remendaba el traje del señor Saitama le dijo que los retuviera hasta mañana por la noche. ¿Qué querrá con ellos? ¿No será que quiera invitarlos a la Orden… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —'Fuggu' sería la palabra correcta desde que parece que no existe 'Fi' pero por la pronunciación de Genos (y porque Saitama no se va a molestar de todas formas), se quedó como Figgu para Genos cuando habla con Saitama y Obaasan como es la costumbre para nuestro pelón favorito.
> 
> —Harry asume que Saitama tiene la cabeza rapada desde que es muy joven para ser calvo.


	3. La Propuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin, otro capítulo! Aunque algo corto. No he abandonado este fic, aunque Hiroto me ha ocupado tiempo y otro crossover AU que pronto subiré pero aún no.

El día anterior fue bastante extraño para Genos. Después del combate con los aliens, se suponía que él y su maestro regresarían al apartamento; en lugar eso, fueron arrastrados hasta otro país, otro continente donde también llegaron los _kaijin_ años atrás. Y sin embargo, había lugares donde no eran comunes como _Little Whinging_ o quizá todo _Surrey_.

Según entendió de la conversación entre la señora Figg y Harry-san, estos dementores se combatían con magia. Magia que era un secreto y Harry-san no podía hacer por su minoría de edad.

¿Todos los que pelean contra los _kaijin_ usan magia?

Él creía que la magia solo existía en los cuentos para niños, anime y mangas _mahō shōjo._ Nunca en la vida real. ¿Acaso el mago Merlín de la historia del rey Arturo existió?

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir.

—Buenos días, señor Genos. ¿Aún estaban dormidos?

—Buenos días, señora Figg. No, el maestro y yo ya estábamos despiertos.

—Les traje ropa limpia. Sus ropas aún están húmedas y la ropa del señor Saitama llama demasiado la atención por aquí.

—Gracias, señora Figg.

—Este es para el señor Saitama y este es para usted. El desayuno está casi listo, así que no tarden en bajar.

—Bajaremos en seguida, señora Figg.

—Bien. Los veo en la cocina.

Genos cerró la puerta y puso la ropa separada en la cama. Mientras se cambiaba, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Y esa ropa Genos?

—La señora Figg la trajo para nosotros. —Señaló la ropa que había dejado a un lado —. Esa es para usted, maestro.

—¿También los zapatos?

—Al parecer su traje llama mucho la atención.

—¿Por qué mi ropa es formal?

La ropa de Saitama constaba de una camisa blanca manga larga con líneas negras cuadriculadas, un pantalón amarillo, cinturón café oscuro y zapatos del mismo color, un chaleco gris y calcetines negros. Mientras que la ropa de genos era un pantalón jeans negro, una camisa centro blanca sin mangas y una chamarra roja, podía usar sus mismos zapatos con el conjunto.

—Supongo que no había otra ropa que se acercara a su talla.

—Al menos no hay corbata.

* * *

—Oh, veo que la ropa le sienta bien, señor Genos. —Dijo la señora Figg cuando llegaron a la cocina—. Parece que la talla no era correcta pero no se ve mal, señor Saitama.

El pantalón era de corte recto pero una o dos tallas más grande, el chaleco era recto y como la camisa, se notaba que era al menos una talla más grande; pero, en efecto no se veía mal, sino… regular.

—Bien. Tomen asiento. ¿Té o jugo?

—Té, por favor.

La mesa tenía un plato lleno de pan tostado junto a dos jarras de mermelada: una de fresa y una de albaricoque, un mantequillero sin tapadera y con un cuchillo de plata en una punta.

—No sé qué comen ustedes en el desayuno, —dijo la señora Figg antes de servirles un plato con dos huevos fritos, una porción de frijoles, dos salchichas, tres champiñones fritos y dos tiras de tocino a cada uno—, espero les guste el desayuno inglés completo.

—Gracias, señora Figg.

— _Gracias._

—De nada.

La señora Figg se sirvió solo un huevo frito, dos salchichas y una porción de frijoles, tomó un par de tostadas a las que les untó mantequilla.

— _Itadakimasu._ —Expresaron Genos y Saitama al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a comer.

La señora Figg esperó a unos momentos antes de comenzar con la conversación.

—Díganme, ¿tienen que volver pronto a Japón?

—Técnicamente, tenemos tiempo disponible.

—¿Técnicamente?

—Anoche llamé a la Asociación para reportarles nuestra ubicación.

—¿Eh? ¿Les contó lo de Harry con los dementores?

—No se preocupe, no mencioné nombres. —Tomó un sorbo de su té y prosiguió—, los héroes que estuvieron presente en el incidente con la heroína que insultó al maestro, —sonrió con burla—, aseguraron a la Asociación que fue ella quien nos lanzó desde Japón hasta aquí. —Volvió a su expresión seria de siempre—, como compensación, pagarán los gastos del viaje de regreso y la estadía por al menos cinco días desde que les comenté que era posible que necesitaran nuestra ayuda después del inesperado ataque en el callejón.

—Eso es muy atento de su parte, señor Genos. —Comentó la señora Figg—. De hecho, Dumbledore me envió un mensaje pidiendo que por favor se queden porque necesita hablar con ustedes personalmente.

—¿A qué hora vendrá?

—No dio hora específica pero dijo que llegaría esta noche, supongo que aún está resolviendo algunos problemas en el ministerio y desde que no se trata de Harry del todo, no imagino que sea.

—Ya veo. _Sensei._

— _¿Hm?_ —Contestó Saitama con la boca llena.

— _La señora Figg acaba de informar que recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore pidiendo que nos quedáramos porque quiere hablar con nosotros. Debido a que está resolviendo problemas en el ministerio llegará por la noche._

— _Podemos seguir explorando hasta entonces._

— _Buena idea, sensei._

—El maestro y yo seguiremos explorando el lugar.

La señora Figg no creía que aún hubiera más dementores por aquí pero ser precavido no hacía daño. Además, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y averiguar más de estos _héroes_ que fueron capaces de _matar_ dementores.

—Les daré el tour por los vecindarios. —Ofreció la señora Figg y dijo divertida—, no queremos que se pierdan.

Antes del recorrido por _Little Whinging_ , la señora Figg les pidió que no revelaran sus identidades por razones de seguridad y los hizo pasar frente a los vecinos fisgones y chismosos como un sobrino (hijo de una prima que se mudó al extranjero años atrás) acompañado un amigo de la universidad que llegaron de visita, (no fue difícil para Genos dirigirse a su maestro como _sempai)_.

Entre la gente curiosa estaban presentes algunas amigas de Petunia Dursley, por lo era obvio que le llegaría a Harry la noticia que ellos seguían aquí. Solo esperaba que el muchacho fuera inteligente y no intentara de llegar a su casa a escondidas de sus tíos.

* * *

Una vez llegada la noche, Saitama y Genos esperaban sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras la señora Figg preparaba el té. Con la ayuda de Genos, se movió el otro sofá que estaba en el fondo al frente del primer sofá y el sillón se movió al lado de ambos sofás, dando 'la espalda' a la puerta.

Genos notó desde la mañana antes del recorrido que la bolsa con los cadáveres ya no estaba donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Era natural que se retirara de un lugar donde cualquier visita la viera pero la señora Figg no comentó nada al respecto. Quizá no era asunto suyo por eso no se atrevió a preguntarle pero tenía la duda de dónde habrá metido la bolsa con los cadáveres.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, la señora Figg se apresuró a abrir anunciando que debía ser Dumbledore.

—Albus, Minerva. —Expresó alegre de verlos.

—Buenas noches, Arabella. —Saludó Dumbledore—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, bienvenidos.

La señora Figg cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina tan rápido como su vida dependiera de ello.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. —Saludó el anciano mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a ellos—. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y ella es la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la sub-directora. —Hizo una leve reverencia—. Gusto en conocerlos.

—Mi nombre es Genos y él es mi maestro, Saitama. Somos héroes y trabajamos para la Asociación de Héroes en Japón. —Hizo una reverencia más marcada—, mucho gusto.

— _Sensei, él dice que se llama Albus Dumbledore (Arubasu Danburudoa) y es director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō) y ella es la profesora Minerva McGonagall_ (Mineruba Makugonagaru), la sub-directora _._

— _Con razón los trajes de los tiempos del rey Arturo y Merlin. Gusto en conocerlos._ —Dijo esto último Saitama haciendo una reverencia.

—Mi maestro dice que es un gusto conocerlos.

En ese momento llegó la señora Figg con la bandeja que contenía la tetera, las tazas, leche, crema, azúcar y galletas, la colocó en la mesita de centro y se dispuso a servir el té.

—Gracias. Arabella. ¿Dices que son héroes?

—Así es- Gracias, señora Figg. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los civiles de los ataques de unas criaturas a las que llamamos _kaijin_ y realizar rescates durante un desastre de causas naturales o por estos kaijin.

— _Gracias._

—¿Y esto pasa muy seguido en Japón? —Preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Genos cabeceó.

—Ya veo. —Comentó pensativo el anciano—. Oh, si. Quiero darle las gracias por ayudar a Harry contra los dementores y evitar que hiciera magia.

—No hay problema.

—Nos llamó la atención que fueran capaces de eliminar unas criaturas tan difíciles como los dementores.

—¿Son muy fuertes los dementores?

Esa pregunta hizo que la profesora McGonagall casi escupiera su té y la señora Figg por poco dejaba caer su taza. Dumbledore solo soltó una risa corta si fuera algo gracioso.

—Dígame una cosa, señor Genos, —dijo Dumbledore como si hablara del clima—. ¿Sintió frío cuando estuvo cerca de ellos? ¿o empezó a tener recuerdos tristes o que le causaran miedo?

Genos se puso a reflexionar un momento. Sí, sintió frío cuando se aproximaron a la parte oscura de la calle en busca de los dementores. Tuvo los recuerdos de cuando su pueblo fue atacado y de ese cyborg, lo impulsó en eliminar al dementor casi al punto de causar un incendio con la intensidad de su ataque- Sintió una repentina intrusión en su mente que bloqueó utilizando una pared imaginaria y una imagen macabra que sacó de una película de terror.

El respingo casi notable y parpadeo del anciano le hizo saber que fue él quien trató de entrar en su mente. Entre los kaijin que eliminó antes de conocer a su maestro, había uno que invadía la mente y atacaba a sus víctimas utilizando sus propios miedos, la intrusión causaba dolores de cabeza, (la de Dumbledore fue más sutil pero no indetectable); el Dr. Kuseno le había aconsejado usar unos ejercicios para bloquear este tipo de ataques, aunque al principio le parecía inútil, lo hizo de todos modos, al final valió la pena.

—Sí. —Respondió Genos entrecerrando los ojos hacia Dumbledore—, sentí frío y ví recuerdos que me causaron miedo. ¿Esto es lo que hacen lo dementores?

—Sí. Absorben la felicidad, la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto los rodea, el acercarse a un dementor significa perder hasta el último recuerdo positivo y dichoso, dejando todas las peores experiencias de la vida. Si puede, un dementor se alimentará hasta convertir a su víctima en algo como ellos, un ser maligno y desalmado.

"Ahora empieza a tener sentido el asombro de la señora Figg".

—Hasta ahora no había forma de eliminarlos. —Dijo la profesora McGonagall—, solo repelerlos con el Encantamiento Patronus.

—Sin embargo, hay otros métodos que no son conocidos y no se han confirmado. —Comentó Dumbledore pensativo—, de hecho, no hay suficiente documentación al respecto pero esto podría abrir un camino en la investigación de estos métodos y quizá otros más.

— _¿De qué está hablando el anciano?_ —Preguntó Saitama con la boca llena de migajas.

— _Está explicando lo peligrosos que son los dementores, maestro._

— _Oh. Me lo cuentas después._

— _Sí, maestro._

—En fín. La razón principal por el que estoy aquí es para ofrecer una propuesta.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Cómo mencioné antes, dirijo un internado y me hace falta un profesor para la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para este año escolar y no estaría mal tener un guardián que proteja a los estudiantes y vigile los terrenos.

La profesora McGonagall no ocultó su sorpresa, la señora Figg fue más sutil.

—¿Quiere que el maestro dé clases mientras yo vigilo los terrenos del colegio por un año?

—Así es. —Afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa como si Genos contestó correctamente la pregunta de un examen—. Pero su verdadero trabajo será proteger al joven Harry Potter dentro y fuera del colegio. Por supuesto, recibirán un cuantioso pago por sus servicios.

—En ese caso, debe llamar a la Asociación.

—Muy bien. ¿Podrías hacer la llamada y prestarme tu teléfono, por favor?

—Claro, señor Dumbledore.

Genos sacó su celular y marcó el número.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _El señor Dumbledore quiere contratarnos como guardaespaldas de Harry-San, dentro del colegio (que es un internado) nos haremos pasar por un profesor y un guardián que proteja a los estudiantes por un año._

— _¿Un año?_ —Expresó Saitama con los ojos más abiertos.

— _Demon Cyborg._ —Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Ya decidieron cuándo programar el vuelo de regreso?_

— _No. De hecho, alguien desea contratar nuestros servicios como guardaespaldas por un año._

— _¿Un año?_

— _Sí. ¿Hay alguien que sepa inglés?_

— _No se preocupe, sé inglés._

— _Bien. Le comunicaré con el cliente._

—Aquí está. No se preocupe por el idioma.

—Bien. Si me disculpan. —Dijo Dumbledore antes de dejar su taza en la mesa, ponerse de pie e ir a cocina para tener privacidad.

— _¿Un año?_ —Preguntó Saitama de nuevo.

Genos cabeceó. Le pareció mejor no mencionar el pago que irá de todos modos como una donación a la Asociación.

— _No tenemos ropa ni nada para vivir aquí por un año._

— _Es verdad._ _Tampoco tengo mis partes de repuesto. Aunque Dr. Kuseno me las podría enviar con uno de sus drones. Y quizá algo de ropa._

— _Podría alternar esta ropa con mi traje._

— _Le prestaré algo mi ropa._

— _Tu ropa podría quedarme grande en algunas y apretada en otras._

Dumbledore regresó de la cocina y tomó su lugar en el sofá frente a Genos y Saitama.

—Bien, caballeros. —Anunció mientras le ofrecía devuelta el celular a Genos—. Preparen sus cosas para mañana, por la tarde vendrán dos personas a llevarlos a una nueva locación donde Harry llegará después.

—No tenemos cosas más que nuestra ropa con la que venimos.

—En ese caso, también los llevarán de compras.

—Sólo tenemos yenes.

—Recibirán un pago extra por adelantado. Más adelante les explicaré cómo funcionarán en el colegio.

Genos le explicó la situación a Saitama de forma resumida.

— _Oh, bien._

Saitama soltó una risita.

— _Tendrás que soportar un montón de mocosos por un año._

— _En realidad, maestro. Usted va ser el profesor._

— _¿Qué?_


End file.
